


Renovations

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Jensen, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Misha, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://www.yoursoulisevergreen.tumblr.com">yoursoulisevergreen</a>:<br/>"Idk about you but when I read this - I really got to know this couple while i was doing their home renovation and they invited me over for drinks now that it’s done and I think? They’re trying to seduce me???) prompt all I could think was interior designer!Misha renovating Jensen & Danneel's place..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for the smut.  
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/128313010893/idk-about-you-but-when-i-read-this-i-really-got).

 

After eight weeks of enduring contractors, paint samples and carpet swatches, hardwood comparisons, arguing over appliances and room themes, Misha had finally finished the house for his clients, a week ahead of schedule. He was more than thrilled, and knew they would be too - finishing a week before the expected completion date never happens.

Misha knocked on the door to the pool house where they had been staying during the renovation. As soon as the door opened, he held up the keys and handed them over to the couple triumphantly. “Everything is finished. It’s ready.”

Danneel snatched the keys before Jensen could touch them, squealing. “It’s done! It’s really ready!” She looked at her husband and beamed, practically jumping in his arms. She composed herself only slightly as she turned to Misha. “Oh, Mish you have to come over tonight for drinks and tell us all about everything, if there’s anything we missed or…just let me cook for you. I can cook now. I have a stove!” She squealed again and her husband squeezed her from the side.

“You should definitely stop by, man. We’d love to have you when there’s no saw dust or bare slab floor,” he said.

“I’d love that, Jensen. Thank you. What time would you like me to stop by?”

“Is eight too late?”

“No, that sounds just fine,” Misha said with a smile. He could have sworn Jensen winked at him when he waved goodbye and started to turn away.

At eight o’clock, Misha showed up at the Ackles house with a bottle of wine tucked neatly under his arm and shifted a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He sniffed the collar of his shirt and shook his head, wondering why he was worrying about his scent.

Jensen opened the door and smiled at him. “Come in, come in. Man, everything looks amazing. Couldn’t thank you enough for putting up with us.”

There wasn’t much to put up with. This had been the most amiable couple he’d ever worked with. Usually they were on the brink of divorce six weeks into a renovation, but here were the Ackles, smiling and having him over for drinks after two months living in a pool house. Granted it wasn’t a shanty, but still lacked the creature comforts they were used to.

He met Danneel in the kitchen as she finished pouring three glasses of wine.

“Would you look at this kitchen?” she said. “You are just amazing. I love your taste.”

“Thank you,” Misha said with a blush.

“And this wine cabinet - where did you find it? It is gorgeous.”

“I made it,” Misha admitted. Danneel’s jaw dropped and Jensen was taken a little aback.

“Color me impressed,” Danneel said.

“That’s…that’s pretty impressive,” Jensen said. “You’ll have to teach me how to make furniture.”

Misha gave them the tour of their new digs, pointing out the small details that he was sure they noticed or would over time, but wanted to make sure they saw. He never got to do this. They circled the kitchen and dining room, the living room and the entertainment room, then moved upstairs. He showed them the Murphy bed in the office that could open up more sleeping space if necessary, and the heated towel racks in the bathrooms. He had one surprise he was excited to show them in their room, but as he walked in the sheets on the bed were mussed and he blushed sensing that maybe they had christened the new bed.

“Ah, yes, the thing I wanted to show you,” he said, moving through the bedroom to the walk in closet. “There was a little extra space behind this wall - not much, but enough to do this -” Misha pushed a button on the inside of a shelf that held Danneel’s shoes and it moved toward him, then pushed to the side. There was a secret shelf behind her heels, giving her just enough space to put her jewelry and whatever else she didn’t want anyone getting at. “Great for presents.”

Danneel turned to Jensen. “Pretend you didn’t hear that.” She took Misha’s hands and squeezed them. “What did I ever do to be so lucky having you as our redecorator?”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Misha said. He cleared his throat. “So that’s it, that’s all the fun stuff.”

“Well, not all the fun stuff,” Danneel said with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow at Jensen and left the closet, leaving the two men to trail behind her.

Misha had been in these kinds of situations before. Something was up. He felt his palms start to sweat thinking about things he had tried not to think about when he had to get Danneel’s opinion on the back splash in the kitchen when she was sunning by the pool or when Jensen insisted on helping Misha tile the shower in the guest bathroom, standing in such a small place together for an hour. He had already pushed his luck with having such a great experience with clients; he couldn’t be this lucky.

He excused himself to the bathroom when they reached the first floor, splashing water on his face and trying to compose himself. Just the short walk down the stairs his brain had convinced him that this was a seduction. They were going to ask him into their bedroom, and he wasn’t sure he’d say no.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Danneel was pouring everyone another glass of wine, having opened another bottle of red. He seated himself at the kitchen island next to Jensen and Danneel leaned across from the other side, talking and laughing, taking sips of her wine, and refilling glasses as the hour moved on. After two large glasses of wine, Misha couldn’t help but notice the way her thin linen tank top’s first and second buttons were undone, the fabric gaping and falling slightly open, just enough to get a healthy dose of the tops of her breasts. Smooth and slightly tan, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the light blue lace of her bra peeking out just so. She had amazing tits.

“Misha are you staring at my wife’s breasts?”

Jensen’s voice broke through and Misha shook his head from his ever-increasing intoxication. Danneel laughed and leaned forward, her cleavage pushing together as she reached out to refill his glass. Bottle three.

“They are nice breasts,” Misha said without thinking. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” he said, trying to backpedal. He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and rubbed between his eyes. “That was inappropriate. I apologize.” He looked up at Danneel who was just propping herself up across from him, biting her lip. He felt his cock twitch. His face felt flushed, the wine hitting him hard. Suddenly Jensen’s hand was on his knee.

“Nothing to be sorry about. They really are...wow. Just. You have to see them,” Jensen said. As if on cue, Danneel slipped the straps of her top down, and then those of her bra. She cutely posed before unhooking her bra and held it over her breasts.

“Do you want to see them? I’m pretty proud,” she said with a smile.

Misha nodded, his breaths feeling shallow. It was happening. She let go of her bra and her breasts fell slightly. Misha’s eyes grew wide and he nodded more. “Those. Yes, those are...congratulations.”

“You want to touch?”

“Yes,” he blurted out without realizing it. He was about to take it back, but realized that it didn’t matter. She was already walking around the island and he turned to face her. “Is this okay?” He turned his head to look at Jensen, who was standing with his hands in his pockets, giving him an enthusiastic nod, too shy to say anything. Misha unbuttoned the last two buttons of her top and delicately moved the soft fabric aside, cupping her breast with his hand, brushing his thumb over her nipple. He hummed softly as he watched her nipple peak at the stimulation of his touch. Looking over at Jensen who was just watching, he decided to go for it. No more hesitation. He leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth, letting his lips encircle her nipple. He sucked gently, tugging her skin with his teeth just enough to test how she liked to be handled. A hand ran through his hair and she moaned, bringing his free hand up to her other breast. He leaned back and held her breasts in his hands, taking the sight of them in before moving to the other breast, giving it similar attention.

Danneel became worked up. She took Misha’s hand and moved it down her body, placing his hand over the outside of her shorts. He felt the heat coming off of her. His fingers began searching, slipping up the short length of denim and moving aside her lacy panties that he pictured as being the same baby blue of her bra. He stroked the length of her slit with his middle finger, curling it as he moved it in waves until she was slick. His forehead pressed into her chest, he felt the warmth of his breath glancing off her skin as he pushed two fingers into her, slowly reaching deeper, moving in a calm rhythm. The noises Danneel made started soft and grew louder until Misha couldn’t handle it. He unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them down, pushing her down onto a bar chair. He slipped off of his own chair and got on his knees, lifting up her thighs and throwing her legs over his shoulders, pulling her to his face. She moved her panties aside and pushed the back of Misha’s head forward. Misha lapped at her before turning his attention to her clit, licking and sucking with an experienced mouth. Danneel squirmed in the chair and Misha gripped harder, holding her still until she was moaning in ecstasy, coming in waves, her legs shaking.

Jensen bent over and grabbed Misha’s face by the chin, his skin shimmering with Danneel’s slick. Face to face with Jensen, Misha suddenly feared he had crossed a line, but Jensen put that idea to rest.

“I want to taste her,” he said, kissing Misha full on the mouth with a roughness that did something for Misha. Jensen broke away and straightened himself back up, his thumb rolling across Misha’s bottom lip, swollen and pink. “I want you to do that to me,” he said, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  

Misha swallowed hard. This was too good to be true. Not only were they amazing clients, they were kinky fuckers to boot. Misha looked at Jensen’s cock and smiled. “You sure?” Jensen nodded. He turned to Danneel, making sure she was okay with this too, but she was already touching herself, nearly breaking her lip with her teeth. He let his breath roll across the head of Jensen’s cock, watching it surge with anticipation. He took him into his mouth, letting his lips roll over the tip and back again, taking his time as he drew him further in, bobbing farther down after a few repetitions. Jensen moaned, his fingers knotting in Misha’s hair, making small movements of his hips as he pushed into Misha’s mouth. Misha sucked and bobbed until Jensen was close to coming. He stopped when Jensen tapped him and pulled him up by the hand.

“Bedroom,” he said through broken breaths. Danneel moved quickly, rushing up the stairs ahead of them, Misha right behind her, and Jensen bringing up the rear. When Misha rounded the corner to their room, Danneel was on the bed waiting. Jensen pushed past Misha and didn’t wait for any questions or commands. He launched into his wife and began to fuck her. He looked up and reached out to Misha, waving him over without breaking stride. He pulled Misha’s mouth to his and kissed him, biting his lip as he thrust harder into Danneel, squeezing the back of his neck as he came. He moved to the side and gestured for Misha to take his place. Misha moved between Danneel’s open legs and slipped inside of her, her muscles squeezing around him. He brushed the soft skin of her legs, running his hand down her thigh, over her knee, down her calf. Going a different route than Jensen, he rolled his hips slowly, too slow for Danneel’s liking. She sat up and pushed him over, climbing on top of him. The inside of her thighs hugged against the outside of his and she sat on his cock, bouncing off his legs as she fucked down onto him. He watched her tits bouncing, taking her waist into his hands, stroking her soft skin with his thumbs and pulling her down onto him and lifting her up before bringing her down again when she was too far gone to move. Her moans silenced as she became overstimulated, near coming again. Misha fucked up into her until she washed over him, her insides squeezing and releasing him. He hadn’t come yet, and Danneel was spent. He looked over at Jensen who was pulling his cock. Danneel flopped back onto the bed and Jensen moved closer to Misha. He kissed him, pulling at his lip with his teeth. He let go and pressed his face to the side of Misha’s and whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

Misha felt as if he was going to pass out when he saw that Jensen had been wearing a plug. Jensen removed it and tossed a bottle of lube to Misha who caught it and took a deep breath in. Danneel wallowed in pleasure, fucked out and happy to watch. Jensen crawled over toward her on all fours and Misha moved behind him. He stroked the lube onto himself and then pressed a well-lubricated thumb into Jensen, who was already ready to go. He visibly relaxed. Misha heard him take a deep breath in and a slow exhale, and took the opportunity to start pressing into him. Jensen slowly pushed back against Misha who waited until he was certain Jensen was ready. Gripping his shoulder and hip, Misha pulled back slowly and then pushed into him again, moving faster and fucking into him a little harder when Jensen greedily pushed back. Misha reached around and started to stroke Jensen in time with his movements, rolling Jensen’s precome around his tip with his thumb. It didn’t take long for Misha to be ready to come, watching Danneel blissed out and staring at them, hearing Jensen’s noises and begging for Misha to fuck him. He was about to pull out slowly when Jensen started fucking back on him, coming as Misha came inside him.

 

* * *

 

After a quick shower and change of sheets, the three curled up in Danneel and Jensen’s bed, Misha in the middle. Soon all three were snoring, but before Misha fell completely asleep he smiled, thinking that this was the best job of his life.


End file.
